


Indulgence

by reen212000



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chocolate, Domestic, Kissing, M/M, belly play, turn-ons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reen212000/pseuds/reen212000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney comes back from Earth after a short hiatus, a little changed. Pokey pokey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> And the archiving continues! I wanted a Rodneybelly fic. I miss it. So I wrote one a while back. Pure crack. If you’re American, call it a post-Thanksgiving ficlet. If not, it’s just about sweet treats and relatives.

When Rodney stepped through the gate, it took all his willpower not to jump into John’s arms and hide there for the next week. He had just been on “vacation” in Vancouver; all of his remaining family chose to descend upon the Miller’s home at the same time. Why would he need a Welcome Home party anyway? He suspected Jeannie was trying to appease the relatives.

“You’re back early,” John said, lopsided smile curving into a grin.

The patented McKay scowl was in effect; Rodney marched past the colonel. “Tired.”

“Okay, buddy,” John whispered, allowing his friend to pass. He fell into step with Rodney. “So,” he drawled. “How’s Maddie?”

“Fine.”

“How’s Jeannie?”

“Fine.”

Frowning at Rodney’s slumped shoulders and cranky disposition, John surmised a good time was not had by all. He reached out and grabbed Rodney’s duffle and laptop, which the scientist gratefully gave up.

“It was miserable. People I haven’t seen since I was ten, just showed up out of the blue.”

John grimaced; he could only imagine. “Too many hugs, huh?”

“Oh my God! That’s such an understatement! Why do people feel the need to pinch? Our impromptu family reunion turned into every cliched movie ever made, and I _still_ don’t like green bean casserole!”

Blinking at the vehemence of his statement, John put a consoling hand on Rodney’s shoulder. “They’re just celebrating your return. Were there at least yams with marshmallows?”

A distant smile warmed Rodney’s expression. “Yeah. My aunt Sylvia made a giant ham. She used Coca-Cola to glaze it... sweet and salty all at once.”

“What about those little rolls?”

“There were garlic knots and tiny croissants. Ooh! And these little biscuits with cranberries in them.”

They arrived at Rodney’s quarters and John shoved him inside. Blindly, John found a place for the bags and then found Rodney’s lips, wondering if he could taste everything. Instead, “You taste like chocolate. And coffee.”

“Mmm.”

As John undressed his lover, he noticed a slight bulge above the waistline. “Why, Rodney! I think you did enjoy your trip to Earth.” He gave the belly a light rub before removing his own clothing.

“Shut up. You’d have one, too, if your aunt kept shoving food at you. Seriously, for two days I –” He was interrupted by the colonel throwing him on the bed. Rodney wasn’t sure he’d seen that look in John’s eyes before; pupils blown and displaying a hunger that made him look predatory. Rodney closed his own eyes, savoring the ravenous kisses attacking his neck. With a quick flip, Rodney found himself half atop his lover. “Miss me, did ya?”

“Mmm.” John slowed his kisses, settling his arms around Rodney’s neck. 

“You know, you look a little tired. Maybe you should sleep,” Rodney commented, waiting for a reaction.

John’s eyes flew open; confusion warred with hunger on his face. He didn’t sleep well when Rodney was away, and Rodney knew it. This time John made sure he was rested for their first night together in two weeks. “We can sleep later. Right now, I want you to tell me about yams with marshmallows.”

John loved the way Rodney’s crooked mouth grinned shyly. “I think I’ll tell you about the tofurkey instead.”

“Seriously,” the colonel whined, gazing through dark lashes. “Did you want to get laid tonight?”

oOoOoOo

The next morning, Rodney woke to the familiar weight on his shoulder, and wild hair tickling his chin. Extricating himself from the clingy colonel, he stumbled to the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror, he surveyed his haggard appearance. Then he saw them.

While Rodney was used to seeing markings on his neck, shoulders, and around his nipples, he was surprised to see them on his arms. His left arm sported the most marks probably due to proximity. All sleepiness vanished as he examined the rest of his torso.

A chain of mouth-shaped light bruises connected his lovehandles, across the softest part of his belly. “What the...? Sheppard!” Rodney caught the pilot’s reflection in the mirror as he appeared from behind. John was staring, aroused and grinning. “Did you have to emphasize the obvious? I know I’m not in the best shape right now, and –”

John stopped him with another kiss. He pulled him out of the bathroom, kissing until they had to stop for air. “Well, if that was the only thing I cared about, Rodney, I wouldn’t be standing here right now.” With a quick kiss, he stepped away, arranging himself on the narrow bed. Patting the empty space, he urged Rodney to follow.

Struggling not to cross his arms, Rodney took a step in the opposite direction. “I have a present for you.” He retrieved a round tin out of his duffle bag. When John made grabby hands, Rodney smiled jumped back into the warm bed. He could barely keep the tin out of reach of the long arms. “Behave, or you don’t get any.”

John gave a pout that would give Madison a run for her money, and waited for his lover to open the tin.

“My aunt Sylvia says these were for the boys on the base, and that I should share.” Rodney’s crooked grin became mischievous. “Are you a boy on the base?”

John nodded slowly, hazel eyes nearly gold; he could smell the chocolate before Rodney even opened the tin. Inside were bite-sized pieces of homemade fudge, with and without nuts. Rodney picked out a plain fudge piece, and directed it towards John’s open mouth.

Now John understood why Rodney made such obscene noises when eating. Closing his eyes, he let the sugary treat melt in his mouth, imagining Rodney making those noises during an outstanding meal, and then dessert. Or maybe when Aunt Sylvia gave him little sweets. Or...

“Atlantis to John! Come in, John!”

John snapped his focus back, and zeroed in on slanted lips. Taking Rodney’s face between his hands, John pulled Rodney down on top of him once more. 

Now they both tasted like chocolate.

the end.


End file.
